No Te Lo Permitiré
by Tornado de Cartas
Summary: Accidentalmente Will dejo escapar a su Dark el cual huyo a Lylat, ahora todo depende de el y de StarFox detenerlo, pero a la vez Will tendrá que ayudar a la relacion de Fox y Krystal...¿Tendrá Exito, o todos terminaran como pieles?. Si te gustan las historian que tienen de todo un poco y OC no puedes perderte esta aventura
1. Mi Nombre Es Will

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno pos, este es mi primer Fanfic que hago desde que tengo vida hehe, se me ocurrió después de ver el Final Good bye, Fox, de bueno ya saben que juego,y de Kirby y el laberinto de los espejos. La historia se Basara en el universo de StarFox.

AVISO: Intentare incluir un poco de cada Genero (menos Yaoi) y también habrá un OC….

Disclaimer: Starfox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Esto es solo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 1: Mi nombre es Will

Era una Noche bastante Incomoda en Fountain of Dream, Al parecer un mal ancestral se había escapado a otra dimensión, dejando el destino de varias almas a manos de un azabache algo distraído, que se encontraba en una habitación llena de espejos.

-"¡Diablos, no dejare que interfieras, no sé qué trame DarkMind pero lo detendré aunque me cueste la vida!"- Pensaba para sí mismo un joven azabache de cuerpo atlético y no más de 17 años, enfrente de un espejo, el cual no reflejaba su reflejo sino más bien una Extraña nave espacial.

-Cálmate- Le hablo una voz en aquel cuarto haciendo que perdiese su pensamiento- recuerda que un guerrero nunca debe precipitarse, ¿Traes todo lo que te pedí?-Le preguntaba una sombra que se había acercado a él. Este lo vio de reojo, era una bola azul con patas y manos la cual vestía una especie de armadura.

-Si, no te preocupes Meta, los lentes, los chocolates y las Kero- Kero colas están aquí- suspiro el joven.

-Bien, recuerda que tu misión principal es detener a tu Dark, probablemente quiera interferir con el nacimiento de Marcus. Es por ello que debes ayudar a la relación de Krystal y Fox- Explicaba con un poco de preocupación Meta knight.

-Bueno si eso es todo, creo que mejor agarro camino-Suspiró el Azabache.

-Ehh eso no es todo, necesitaras de esto-dijo Meta, mientras le entregaba un collar con una especie de hoja con ojos.-La dimensión a dónde vas es un tanto venenosa para tu raza, pero si llevas un rasgo animal no te pasara nada-.

-Aggh, sabes que no me gusta usar mi hoja tanooki-Protestaba el azabache mientras tomaba el collar y se lo ponía de mala Gana.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo del joven empezó a brillar , mientras le aparecían una cola de zorro y una gorra con orejas del mismo animal. El se examino el cuerpo minuciosamente mientras se palmeaba así mismo checando que la transformación haya sucedido con éxito.

-Bien , mejor empiezo mi viaje, Si no regreso con vida dile a mi DS que la amo-Bromeo el ahora joven-zorro mientras saltaba al espejo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREAT FOX

La guerra finalmente había terminado, Corneria y el Sistema Lylat estaban a salvo (de nuevo), la cosas estaban es si muy calmadas, tan solo uno que otro bandido causaba estragos pero no era nada que valiera la pena, sip ,eran tiempo de Paz y armonía que no se miraban desde ya hace mucho en ese bello universo…..

-¿Paz y armonía?, Bah, mejor dicho aburrimiento-Exclamaba una joven lince acostada en su cama litera en medio de lo que parecía ser su cuarto en el Great Fox.

-¿Con quien hablas, Miyu?-Le preguntaba su compañera de habitación, una joven perra de color blanco, que tenía un moño de color rosa entre sus orejas.

-¿Eh?, a con nadie hehe-

-Parece que si te esta afectando esto de la paz-

-Bueno Fay amiga, tu ya me conoces hehe- rio la lince que al parecer se llama Miyu.

Ellas dos eran las más jóvenes de todo el Team, teniendo apenas 20 años las dos,pero también eran 2 de las mejores combatientes cuepo a cuerpo. De prontola conversación fue interrumpida drásticamente por una alarma que provenía de la sala principal del Great Fox.

-¡Finalmente un poco de acción!-Sonrió Miyu, mientras saltaba de la parte de arriba de la litera, y salía de la habitación.

-Eh, espérame-Agrego Fay mientras La seguía.

Ambas llegaron rápidamente a la sala principal donde se encontraba todo el equipo Star Fox mirando los monitores en busca de anomalías.

-¿Qué ocurre ROB?-Pregunto Fox a aquel Robot de Aspecto Serio.

-Detectando forma de vida no identificada en la nave-Repondio ROB.

-¡¿Qué, Quien será el imbécil?!- Pregunto Falco, quien se encontraba en la esquina de la sala.

-No puedo identificarlo, pero debo de admitir que su presencia la siento cada vez mas fuerte- Respondió Krystal mientras miraba los monitores.

De pronto una extraña luz empezó a forjarse en medio de todos los presentes en la sala, aquella luz era un tanto segadora, por lo cual todo el equipo empezó a ponerse unos lentes especiales.

-¡Chicos de Star fox a sus posiciones!-Gritó Fox, mientras terminaba de colocarse sus lentes y saca su Blaster directo a la luz.

-¿Has estado viendo Caricaturas viejas eh Foxy?- Bromeó Falco hacia lo mismo.

Aquella luz empezó a tomar forma poco a poco, hasta que se formo un Chico humano Azabache que vestía una playera blanca , pantalones negros, unos zapatos deportivos , una gorra con orejas de zorro, y con un collar de hoja colgando en su cuello. Pero el rasgo más caracterismo era la cola de zorro que aparentemente era de un color rojo fuego.

-Aggh, estos viajes Dimensionales siempre me marean- Comento el Azabache, mientras miraba a todos lados.- Vaya, Meta tiene una gran puntería, por un minuto creí que el iba a fallar y yo estuviese sofocándome en el espacio en estos momento hehehe- Rio nerviosamente.

-¿Un primate con cola de Zorro? Debe de ser uno de los experimentos que quedaron de Andross.- Pensó Fox extrañado para luego hacerle una señal a Miyu para que noquease al invasor.

Miyu con un Rapido movimiento Golpeo el cuello del Invasor haciendo que este cayese de rodillas.

-Aggh, ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- exclamo el joven viendo a la Lince, mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa.

-Hola y Buenas noches- Dijo Miyu Sarcásticamente mientras Pateaba la cara del Azabache asiendo que este Quedara inconsciente.

-Miyu..Creo que exageraste tan solo un poco- Decía Fay mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al invasor y tomaba la mochila del joven para luego arrojársela directo a Fox.

Fox empezó a buscar entre esa mochila en busca de algo que le diese una pista de quien o que era lo que había sido transportado a la nave, al abrirla un objeto llamo la atención de aquel Zorro.

-Ehhh, ¡¿Chocolate?!-Exclamo sorprendió Fox.-Este tipo trae uno de los venenos más Potentes de todo Lylat-

-¡No puede ser, Se supone que el cacao fue destruido desde hace décadas!-Exclamo Krystal mientras se acercaba a a ver esa aparentemente "letal" delicia.

-Parece que alguien estuvo ocultando bien su planta-dijo seriamente Falco.

-Miyu, Fay, llévenlo a la sala de interrogatorio y tu ROB escanea esto-Ordeno Fox mientras le entregaba el Chocolate a Rob.

-Bien, Esto será divertido-Dijo Miyu mientras tomaba al azabache y se colocaba en el hombro.-Espero que este no se desplome tan rápido-exclamo mientras sonreía malévolamente y salía de la sala.

*Unos cuantos minutos Después*

-Escaneo terminado. Nivel de toxinas 0%-Dijo ROB mientras le entregaba el chocolate a Fox.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo Fox.

-Aun hay mas, Al parecer Contiene un alto porcentaje de Propiedad medica-Concluyo Rob.

-¿Estas seguro?, caja de tuercas- Pregunto Falco incrédulo.

-110%-Respondió Rob

-Vaya, esto podría ser nos útil, si tan solo el nos dijera de donde….Espera, ¿Quién es el que está interrogando al azabache?-Pregunto preocupada.

-ehh, Miyu-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-Gritaron Krystal y falco al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?-Dijo Krystal.

-¡Diablos, vamos antes de que tengamos un cadáver en la nave!-Exclamo Falco mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

-La última vez que Miyu interrogo a alguien, la sala y el sujeto quedaron irreconocible-Comento Krystal Mientras seguía a falco.

-Pero también esta Fay, ella tal vez la calme-Comento nerviosamente Fox mientras Seguía a los demás.

En cuestión de Minutos los tres integrantes restantes del Team llegaron a una gran sala. Fox coloco su oreja contra la puerta esperando escuchar algo, pero lo único que logro escuchar fue un balbuceo entre cortado que preocupo más al equipo ,Rápidamente entraron a aquella gran sala donde lo primero que vieron fue a Fay amarrada de Brazos y piernas recostada contra la pared y con una cinta de asilar en su boca. Falco rápidamente la desamarro y le pregunto lo que había sucedido.

-Intente detenerla pero ella me amarro y me puso aquí, creo que llegaron tarde-sollozo la perrita mientras señalaba más adentro de la Habitación.

Esas palabras preocuparon a todo el equipo, que empezaron a caminar nerviosamente siguiendo a caminando hasta el final de esa sala mientras escuchaban como alguien cantaba una nana infantil, En un costado vieron un poco Asombrados al Azabache que estaba amarrado a una silla, Su playera Blanca y su pelo estaban llenos de Sangre, su cara estaba llena de moretones y arañazos, Y a un costado de él un había gran con charco de sangre. Mientras que del otro lado Estaba Miyu que seguía cantando escalofriantemente esa nana mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Chicos, este tipo pensó que podía engañarme-Sonrió inocentemente Miyu-Hasta incluso invento que los Chocolate que traían era medicinales, y que venía a ayudar, hehehe. ¿Pueden creerlo?-

-Eh, Miyu el decía la verdad, el análisis de ROB indica que no es toxico y que en vez es muy curativo-Explicaba apenado Fox.

-Vaya….bueno al menos esta en un lugar mejor-Dijo como si nada La lince.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos ante aquel comentario, y hasta incluso ya estaban empezando a planear como desasearse del cuerpo, hasta que un quejido los hizo volver.

-¿Esperan...*cof*…que muera..*cof*…con eso? *cof* Me insultan- Tosió el azabache mientras levantaba la mirada.

-¡Estas vivo!, ¿Rápido cuantos Dedos ves?-Pregunto Fox.

-Ninguno-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-Los zorros no tienen dedos hehe- Respondió El azabache haciendo enojar a Fox.

-Te gano-Bromeo Falco.

-Vaya que eres resistente- Sonrió Miyu.

Rápidamente desamarraron al Joven para luego darle un poco de su propio Chocolate, literalmente. El cuerpo de Azabache empezó a brillar Misteriosa e intensamente curando por completo al que tenia cola de Zorro, Sorprendiendo aun mas a Todos en la sala.

-Vaya que es potente-Comento Krystal.

El azabache tan solo sonrió y dijo:

Hola, mi nombre se Will y Vengo a ayudarlos.

Todo en el equipo Estaban a punto de hacerle un mar de preguntas a Will, pero un mensaje de Extrema importancia proveniente de las bases de Corneria los interrumpió.

Rápidamente todos salieron de la Habitación y se dirigieron a la Sala principal. Donde ROB los esperaba con el mensaje.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda Star Fox, un gran número de Bandidos armados como nunca se ha visto están atacando nuestra base General"-Exclamaba General Sabueso.

-Afirmativo, Rob fija el curso, Esos Bandidos no saben con quién tratan-Dijo confiado el líder del Equipo.

El holograma del sabueso rápidamente se fijo en Will que al parecer los había seguido.

"Veo que también traen un nuevo recluta, Me gustaría verlo en acción antes de comiencen su misión".

-Eh, no se equivoca señor el no…..-

-Con gusto, Señor-Hablo Will mientras hacia un saludo militar.

"Excelente llévenlo a la sala de Entrenamiento".

-Ok, Tan solo déjenme sacar algo de mi mochila- Dijo Will, mientras sacaba de su mochila unos lentes de Aspecto Raro.


	2. Tres Pruebas y un Mazo de Cartas

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos hehe, Gracias por sus reviews ustedes me inspiran a seguir esta historia…y si se preguntan por Will….bueno el es una forma de verme a mi mismo (Con su acostumbrada suerte de meterse en problemas ) y si quieren pueden utilizarlo tan solo recuerden avisarme primero. Bien ya con esto aclarado comencemos**

CAPITULO 2: 3 PRUEBAS Y UN MAZO DE CARTAS

Will había sacado y se había colocado unos lentes muy extraños de color blanco, y a la vez un mazo de cartas con un estuche con la letra F en su parte de atrás los cuales puso en su cinturón.

-¿Un Mazo de Cartas?... ¡Las prueba que recibirás será en extremo peligrosa, y tu aun estas muy chico para estirar la pata!-Le regaño Miyu haciendo que el azabache con cola de zorro sonriera.

-¿Preocupada?- Dijo Will en un tono burlón mientras este se acercaba más a la joven Lince.

-No te preocupes mi amiga peluda, yo no me muero con facilidad-Concluyo de decir el Azabache mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la Lince.

-No es que me preocupe, es tan solo que morir tan rápido sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora si no quitas tu garra de mí. ¡te la arranco!-Exclamo la lince disgustada mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría a Will, haciendo que este la quitara rápidamente y se disculpara rápidamente.

Mientras que del otro lado de la sala Fay vio esa escena y solto una pequeña risita para luego acercárseles.

-¿Te disculpas? Vaya que eres extraño- Dijo la perrita blanca mientras se acercaba y le extendía su pata en son de saludo- Me llamo Fay Spaniel y te pido disculpas por lo de hace rato,¿¡Verdad Miyu? –dijo mientras le Sonreia a Will y luego le lanzaba una mirada fría a la lince.

Miyu había captado el mensaje y nerviosa dijo: -Lo que ella dijo, Me llamo Miyu Lynx y también me disculpo- hablo la felina mientras también saludaba con su pata le daba una sonrisa a Will.

Will les devolvió la sonrisa y le dio su mano para luego decirles

- No tienen de que disculparse, Digo casi me matan pero fue mi culpa no debí de aparecerles de la nada hehe-

Mientras que del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban El holograma del Coronel Pepper y el resto del equipo observando el comportamiento de "las novatas" con Will. Fox era quien más mostraba interés en la forma de pensar del Azabache, mientras que Krystal y Falco tan solo pensaban para si mismos "_No sé si es muy noble o muy idiota"._

-Veo que se llevan muy bien-Afirmo el Coronel.

-Creo que si, digo para ser las que estuvieron a punto de matarlo no hace ni 15 minutos, se lleva bien con ellas-Respondido Fox.

-No me sorprenden, además ellos tienen casi la misma edad- Comento Falco seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Hay algo en el que me resulta un tanto familiar….me trae como una nostalgia, su forma de ser me recuerda algo pero no sé qué- Dijo Krystal mientras se tomaba el mentón y se lo frotaba delicadamente intentando recordar.

-Bien basta de charla quiero verlo en acción, llévalo a la sala de prueba y empieza su grabación ahora mismo- Ordeno el Sabueso. Fox Acato la orden e interrumpió la pequeña conversación de Will con Fay y Miyu para llevarlo a una gran sala que se encontraba al casi al final de la Nave.

Will miraba sorprendido la gran tecnología que The Great Fox tenia en su interior, Fox se percato de ello y le sonrió un poco para luego preguntarle.

-¿Te gusta verdad chico?-

-Vaya que si, Señor Fox, en Pop Star no tenemos de esto…bueno tal vez solo en la nave de Meta pero el nunca me deja estar en ella-respondió Will.

-¿Oye chico como sabes mi nombre?-Le volvió a preguntar Fox mientras fruncía un poco el ceño .

-¿Fox es tu nombre?. Chale, yo solo lo dije por que fox es zorro en inglés y bueno usted es un zorro…A tus padres les falto un poco de imaginación hehe- respondió Will ofendiendo al zorro café el cual tan solo hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Cuando Will se percató de que lo había ofendido él se disculpó nerviosa y sinceramente.

-Oh, perdón no debí haber dicho eso-

-No te preocupes, se que lo dijiste en son de Broma, pero te recomiendo que midas más tus palabras-Le aconsejo Fox mientras Will afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno llegamos-Concluyo Fox mientras señalaba una Habitación con quizá el doble del tamaño que la anterior en donde estuvo Will. Will tomo una bocanada de Aire y luego Entro determinado a Ganar esas pruebas.

**(****Bueno y ahora hare algo un tanto diferente, narrare la historia desde la perspectiva de Will y hago esto porque de esa manera se me es más fácil el narrar las batallas)**

*****Perspectiva de Will*

Entre a aquella habitación decidido a dar lo mejor de mi, no estaba seguro de que tipo de pruebas iban a ser, pero sabia que no me daría por vencido. Cuando entre la habitación estaba totalmente a Obscuras, Agudice un poco mi oído gracias a mi par de orejas de zorro que tenía en mi gorra mientras me colocaba en posición de combate mis gafas empezaban a escanear el área y yo llevaba mi mano a mi mazo de cartas.

Cuando de repente las luces de la habitación se prendieron sin previo aviso, con las luces encendidas me di cuenta que el Holograma de aquel Sabueso estaba en frente mio el me vio al principio serio pero cuando se fijo en mis gafas el cambio su expresión a una con duda.

-¡No Manches apoco y eres Hipster!- Me dijo el Coronel, ese comentario me molesto un poco no por lo de hipster, sino de cómo es que conseguiría Café en un lugar donde casi me matan por el Cacao.

-No y ve al grano-Conteste fríamente mientras seguía pensando en esa semilla.

-Bien joven, como nuevo recluta debemos de fijarnos en tu mayor fortaleza y debilidad , es por ello que te daremos 3 pruebas y a la vez tomaremos tu velocidad. Ahora sin más preámbulo….

¡Comencemos!.-Termino de Exclamar el Coronel mientras desaparecía.

Mi instinto fue el ver para arriba donde me fije que había una cámara y un micrófono. Yo sonreí y con todas mis fuerzas grite.

-¡NADIE PUEDE PARARME!-.

Después de haber Gritado ,2 Filas de 3 callones cada uno salieron en frente mia, eso me sorprendió un poco y más aun cuando me di cuenta que me estaban apuntando, Cuando escuche los disparos mis piernas dieron un salto casi instintivamente, esa habilidad del tanooki si que me ayudaba con mis reflejos, Mis lentes empezaron a escanear la situación mientras yo seguía cayendo y alistaba mis cartas, cuando finalmente el scanner termino me dio una instrucción la cual era el Lanzar dos de mis cartas en un ángulo de inclinación de 45 grados y a posiciones distintas a los cañones yo inmediatamente seguí la orden sin dudar ,después de todo esos lentes me habían salvado ya muchas veces mi vida, Aquellas cartas chocaron contra la pared para luego empezar a rebotar como locas por toda la habitación, un rayo de luz y el sonido del metal cortándose era lo único que se lograba ver y escuchar. Voltee a ver a los cañones y vi como casi todos estaban partidos a la mitad, tan solo quedaba un cañón el cual antes de ser rebanado por las cartas me disparo pero esta vez no pude esquivarlo, el disparo me dio justa en la cola, Al principio no me di cuenta pero cuando me llego un olor a Carne asada me fije en mi retaguardia.

-¡AY, Tengo colita no tengo colita por que la tengo desconchabadita!- Exclame mientras corría entre la chatarra de los cañones y tomaba mi cola para empezar a soplarla, Cuando finalmente la había apagado el holograma del Sabueso volvió, el me vio extrañado de nuevo para luego hablarme.

-¿Co…Como hiciste eso?-

-Cartas especiales, hehe- Sonreí mientras encogía mis hombros.

-Pe..pero destruyeron 6 de los cañones más resistentes que teníamos en la Nave y no solo eso tal vez de toda nuestra armada.-Volvió a hablarme asombrado aquel sabueso, yo tan solo levante mi pulgar en señal de éxito, el sabueso vio mi señal y soltó un suspiro

-Está bien…¡LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA INICIA AHORA!-Después de ello, él y lo que quedaban de los cañones desaparecieron dejando el área algo liza.

Volví a mi posición de batalla cuando un zumbido empezó a sonar por las paredes de ese cuarto, rápidamente me coloque en medio de la sala mientras miraba detenidamente el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, una carga eléctrica paso por las cuatro paredes dejándolas con un gran nivel de voltaje, y si preguntan cómo lo sabía es porque hasta miraba como salían algunos rayos de ellas.

-¿Eso es todo?- pensé por unos momento, lamentablemente no fue así, del techo dejaron caer una especie de robot del triple de mi tamaño (180 cm) con aspecto de un pingüino encima mío, al ver como estaba apunto de aplastarme rápidamente rode esquivándolo por muy poco mientras pensaba "_Yo y mi gran bocota"._

Yo me levante e intente escanearlo pero cuando el pingüino vio eso de un fuerte manotaso me mando a volar e hizo que perdiese mis gafas, caí fuertemente contra el suelo lo cual me aturdió un poco, mi cabeza en esos momentos daba vueltas pero un fuerte sonido proveniente del pingüino me hizo volver en mi, cuando me levante lo mire seriamente para después decirle

- ¿Qué paso?... Chilly Willy antes eras chévere-mientras tomaba unas cartas.

Lance aquellas cartas esperanzado con terminar con ese robot como lo había hecho con esos cañones, Pero como la brisa primaveral en otoño mis esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver como mis cartas rebotaban contra el Pingüino sin causarle daño alguno.

-Ay….mierda-Suspire tristemente, para después ser atrapado por las aletas del pingüino.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-le pregunte un poco preocupado, el RoboPinguino me puso frente a su ojo y aunque no lo crean el se rio de mí, el robot me coloco su otra aleta y luego empezó a apretarme como si estuviese sacando el ultimo poco de dentífrico del tubo, Entre gritos le pedí que se detuviese pero el no me escuchaba, fue allí cuando sentí como una de mis costillas se rompía más específicamente una izquierda y empezaba a toser algo de sangre, el pingüino al ver eso se detuvo, al principio pensé que había tenido compasión pero después me fije que no me estaba viendo a mi…si no a una de las paredes electrizadas.

-Debes de estar bromeando- le dije.

El Pingüino soltó una gran carcajada para luego arrojarme contra la pared. Sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo recorrido por una gran cantidad de electricidad, en serio era un dolor como el que nunca había sentido antes, haciendo que me erizara el pelaje de la cola, a como pude caí de rodillas después de recibir tanta tortura, Intente mover mis piernas y levantarme pero estas apenas y reaccionaban.

El Robot me estaba viendo con una mirada triunfante para luego abalanzarse sobre mí para acabar conmigo, milagrosamente al último momento logre ponerme de pie y justo cuando iba a volver a tomarme salte y le di un coletazo en la cabeza.

-_No creo que haga mucho daño_- Pensé, pero para mi sorpresa el robot empezó a comportarse de manera extraña al haber recibido el colazo, parecía que ahora sus brazos no respondían como antes, puesto a que empezó a moverlos fuera de control.

-¡Pero que diablos!-Me dije a mi mismo, fue allí cuando vi mi cola…estaba cargada de estática, al parecer el robot era débil a la estática, a como pude sonreí un poco adolorido, y rápidamente tome varias de mis cartas. Tal vez no le hacían daño pero lo hacían retroceder y solo eso necesitaba, si lograba hacer que se electrocutase ganaría.

Lance aquellas 5 cartas con toda la fuerza que me quedaba directo hacia el robot haciendo que este retrocediera justo como lo había pensado, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que cayese en la pared. Solté un pequeño suspiro y corrí hacia al Robot para barrérmele y hacer que este cayese.

-¡Funciono! ….y ¡NO JODAS!- dije, , el robot se tambaleo un poco para luego dejarse caerse a lado de la pared. Al ver eso corrí en dirección opuesta pues sabía que el robot no iba tan solo electrocutarse, por suerte para mí cuando ya estaba al menos unos 15 metros del robot este exploto.

-Dos menos falta una- Gemí agotado mientras pateaba la cabeza del robot que había caído justo a la par mía.

Después de eso el Holograma del Canino volvió a aparecerme en frente mía.

-Felicidades chico pasaste la prueba de la Resistencia y Estrategia en Nivel Profesional-

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que esa prueba era para Profesionales?!, ¿Si sabes que todavía soy un novato?-Conteste enojado.

Estuve a punto de sacarle a su perra madre, es que bueno…es un perro, a ese holograma pero un fuerte dolor en mi costilla hizo que gimiera de dolor.

-Agh, Ya hazme la última prueba y acabemos con esto- Dije cansado.

El holograma saco lo que parecía ser una pelota de tenis y la arrojo hacia la esquina de la sala, yo lo vi con una cara de confusión para luego exclamarle.

-¡Ni loco voy por esa pelota!-

El Coronel me vio con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos para luego hablarme.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Yo asentí, El Coronel bajo la cabeza, al principio creí que por decepción y que me iba a gritar pero luego volvió a levantar la vista, esta vez sonriendo….¿Orgullosamente?

-Felicidades Chico, has pasado la prueba más difícil de todas….EL ORGULLO Y DIGNIDAD A TI MISMO. ¡BIENVENIDO A STARFOX!-

Al escuchar esas palabras mi ojos se iluminaron y mi corazón se aceleró, finalmente había cumplido una parte de mi misión, intente dar un brinco de alegría, pero volví a toser sangre. El coronel al ver eso abrió las puertas de la sala y me ordeno que fuera hacia mis nuevos compañeros, Yo asentí y le hice un saludo militar para luego dejar esa Sala.

***PRESPECTIVA NORMAL***

Will salio de aquella habitación algo tambaleante, había sido la segunda vez que casi lo matan y ni siquiera había pasado un día. Cuando finalmente había llegado a la sala principal de la nave todos lo vieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, todos menos Falco que se le había abalanzado encima al Azabache y empezaba a ahorcarlo.

-¡Maldito, cómo pudiste superar mi record! Eres…eres…uhhh Pequeño Demonio!-Gritaba el Ave mientras seguía ahorcando al Azabache.

-¡Lo vas a matar Falco!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo en la sala mientras rápidamente tomaban a Falco y lo despegaban de Will.

-Oigame no, Me ahorco óigame, Hasta sentí que me asfixiaba óigame- Decía Will mientras se levantaba y se llevaba sus manos al cuello. –A todo esto, ¿Qué es eso del record?- Pregunto Will.

-Veras, cuando nos hacen el examen de Admisión nos toman el tiempo que nos tomamos en cumplirlo y bueno….-Explico Fay, mientras señalaba un gran panel con anotaciones.

Fay_Amateur_6 minutos 50 segundos

Miyu_ Amateur _6 minutos 40 segundos

Fox_Profesional_6 minutos.

Krystal_ Amateur _5minutos 50 segundos.

Falco_Profesional_5 minutos.

El Azabache con cara de idiota_Profesional_4 minutos 30 segundos.

-Chale-Dijo Will, mientras miraba sus SCORE y se arrastraba hacia su mochila para comer otro poco del chocolate para curarse.

-Por cierto en ¿Cuánto tiempo llegamos al Destino?- Pregunto Will. Mientras se palmeaba su cuerpo, fijándose si se había curado por completo.

-En 24 Horas- Respondió Krystal.

-Hmmm, Creo que te tenemos un regalo- Dijo Fay.

-Oh es cierto- Añadió Miyu, mientras corría a su cuarto y regresaba con una caja de un tamaño considerable.-Anda Esto es tuyo ahora- Concluyo la felina mientras le entregaba la caja a Will.

Will Les agradeció con una sonrisa para luego abrir aquella caja, cuando este la abrió saco lo que parecía ser una prenda que cubria todo su cuerpo (Mas especifico el uniforme de StarFox Assault) , de color Plateado ,y un Blaster de color Negro que tenía pintado en sus cañones una llama de fuego y en su mango un copo de nieve.

-Genial, un Disfraz de los Power Ranger, no se hubieran molestado chicos-Dijo Will inocentemente.

-No Idiota, es tu uniforme- Dijo Miyu, mientras que Fay se reía en voz baja.

-¿Qué acaso no nos vez como estamos vestidos?- Dijo Fox de brazos cruzados mientras arqueaba una ceja. (Son los mismos Atuendos que en Assault para Fox, Krystal y Falco. Miyu y Fay vestían uno muy parecido que el Kystal salvo que el de Miyu era Café claro y el de Fay violeta).

-Si lo sé, tan solo estaba bromeando, En fin es un gusto ser parte de este Team y gracias por aceptarme.-Dijo Will mientras hacia un saludo Militar- ¿Por cierto y los vestidores?-

-Recto a la izquierda- Señalo Falco que se miraba un poco más calmado.

-Gracias- Dijo Will mientras se dirigía al Vestidor.

Ya cuando Will volvió, todos lo vieron un tanto orgullosos, Will al ver eso les sonrio amigablemente.

-Chicos este atuendo es lo máximo, Es como si no llevara nada, de nada- Dijo Will mientras se miraba atrás.

-He, me Alegra que te guste….Medico-Dijo Fox.

-¿Medico?-

-Claro, decidimos que con tu medicina especial, tú te vuelvas el medico del Team- Respondió Krystal mientras sonreía amigablemente.

-¿Y quién decidió eso?

-Fui yo- Dijo el Holograma del Sabueso que se acababa de transportar de nuevo.-Me han contado de tu fabulosa medicina, y al parecer da resultado, pues te veo como nuevo-Siguió Hablando el Sabueso mientras miraba de pies a Cabeza a Will.- Por favor cuando terminen la Misión ve a la enfermería a curar algunos soldados- Pidió el Coronel.

Will encorvo los hombros y asintió….

-Primero ire por mis gafas-

Y ASI ES COMO COMENZARIA LA GRAN AVENTURA DE WILL PARA SALVAR A LYLAT, DETENER A SU DARK, Y HACER QUE MARCUS NASCA….

**Notas del Autor: Primero debo de disculparme si me tarde más de un mes en escribir…es que mi laptop exploto(literalmente) y perdí los capítulos hasta el 5….bueno espero que les haya gustado y una cosa más este fic tiene 3 capítulos prologo por lo que todavía falta uno más para que se arme la verdadera acción, en fin no olviden sus Rewievs y Hasta la próxima amigos…**

**PD: Prometo actualizar mas seguido hehe**


End file.
